titanversefandomcom-20200215-history
Most Wanted, Part Six
Tyrants Issue 17 "Most Wanted, Part Six." '''Front cover- '''the comic shows the convoy of police vehicles, driving towards the reader, as in the background, Lava Flow towers upwards, forty feet in height, a long hand reaching towards the prison bus. The issue opens to show the Tyrants on the cliff in the background, all in the shadow of the giant robot, whose back is to the reader in the foreground, the robot clunky and very 60's in shape and design, made of black metal. "Yes, taking our discussion somewhere a little obvious now we have gathered... wise" says Rook, placing a hand over his mask. "Holdem, take us all somewhere safe... now?" "Safe?" "Where no heroes will bother us!" The next page, another full page spread, shows the Tyrants with the same positions and positions, on the same cliff, in the same valley, but there is no road, and a forest instead. "... This is new" says Viral. "Didn't know you could jump that many at once" says Kestrel. "Well you know, Surge; you get what you stole." Bushfire is still looking at her hands. "... I ain't getting anything." On the next page, Rook stands in a panel, overlooking the valley. "Took us back a few hundred years. Fit my requirements excellently." He turns to his team. "Now, how do we wish to approach the freeing of Skyscraper?" "Do we actually need her?" says Kestrel. "I mean hey, we got ourselves a living time machine, we and go where we want, take what we want..." he gestures at Lava Flow "And we got ourselves someone else with the whole fire thing going on. You do giant stuff too?" "Oh yeah, I do giant stuff." His lava face cracks to show a disturbing wide, yellow 'smile.' Kestrel lands before Rook. "See? You got us a replacement, and we don't have to alert the heroes any more to us or hurt any more of them. Just what you wanted, right?" Rook turns away from everyone, looking down at the forest, hands still on his hips. "Soon, I will need you to break out an item for me, from a very dangerous place, with a lot more super-powered beings than five of Team Titan. If you cannot steal one woman for me from these five, then you will not be able to perform the task I need you to perform." "So what, this is a test for the new group? Field test?" "That is correct." He turns to Kestrel. "And more muscle is more muscle." "Okay then.. so how we gonna do this?" The comic cuts to the present day, and the action is overlayed with a narration box with a black background and white lettering, written in a fine, arhaic style. The panel shows the convoy, focussing on the bus, as Deep Thought flies above it, surrounded by a shimmering blue force field. Narration- "Texas, you need to have been to a specific place to go it correct?" "I at least need an idea of where I am going, yeah." Tex's narration box has a white background with black lettering. American Kestrel and Texas appear out of mid-air and fly over Deep Thought, as Texas is dropped onto the top of the bus. "How are you with moving targets?" "What... the bus... I'd need to be able to get into it myself before I could teleport anywhere in there." Kestrel flies at the German hero, wings still metal, as all of his skin armours over. "Well, this is new... COME ON!" He slams into Deep Thought's chest, but is hurled by back by the blue force-field. Deep Thought looks back and down at the bus, but Texas is gone. Texas appears briefly in the bus. Skyscraper's eyes open wide. "Sorry, ;bout leavin' ya before. All part of the plan." The female hero sat next to Skyscraper leaps to her feet. Holdem tips his hat to her. Skyscraper looks at the heroes and smiles. "Oh you're gonna get it." Around the two heroes appear thought bubbles, with a blue bubbly background. "(People, we are under attack.)" (*Translated from German.) "We know!" say the two in the bus (all their dialogue to each other is in German.) The comic shows the robot, who has a German flag painted on his chest, and a triangular red visot face plate, as an ex, reprogrammed Reichdroid. "Targets found and lost. Conclusion- teleporter." Deep Thought's face is shown, Kestrel's reflection shown in his helmet. "Teleporter confirmed, he has left a flier behind. I am assuming he's a distraction. Want me to mind read the plan of action out of him?" The comic cuts back to the heroine on the bus. "No need, Deep Thought. The teleporter is right in front of me. I am getting the prisoner out of here." She looks to the humungous man next to her. "Human Shield, take the teleporter down." "Pleasure." He punches his hands together. "Sorry ma'am, but you ain't got the upper hand here" says Texas, as he closes his eyes, sweat beading his brow. The vehicles in front of the bus disappear, as does the road, replaced by a simple dirt track, and a vastness of trees appear around them, as the bus comes screeching to a halt. Electricity flashes briefly through the bus. "What did you do?" the heroine screams out. "Mah thing, ma'am." Skyscraper grins. "Apology excepted." "And ah just did mah thing, which means ya bus ain't goin' nowhere" comes a disembodied voice. The comics shows the driver frustratedly pushing the accelator, as nothing seems to happen. And then his face freezes in terror. Tendrils of shadow burst through the reinforced glass as if it was paper, grasping at the driver and co-driver. "I don't know what you did, but this prisoner is not yours to take" says the woman, speaking in English. "Do you know who I am. Lady Bavaria. Emphasis on ''bear." ''The roof melts above her, as hands made of lava tear the roof off. "Ooooooooooooooooh scary", Lava Flow says. Lady Bavaria responds by morphing into a gigantic bear form, as her clothes seem to meld into the form. "Okay, slightly more scary", Flow concedes. "Hold the prisoner, I'll get the door" says the bear, as she bursts out through the doors, to find Rook and Inquisitor, swords drawn, stood right at the back. Bear-varia leaps at them with a snarl, as Rook stabs his sword through a palm. "Don't worry, I am only stabbing to injure you, not kill. I hear that bears are very resistant t- arrgh!" The bear rakes across Rook's face, slashing his mask apart, leaving a claw wound cutting across his relatively handsome, bearded face. Vines wrap around the bear and lift it into the air, "Rook, maybe you want to talk ''after ''the bear stops mauling you?" Bushfire suggests, leaning idly against the tree which appears to have picked up the now thrashing bear. She then sprays the tree. The tree ignites, as the flames spread up towards the bear, as it bellows "Noooo!" "Oh yes..." whispers Bushfire as she looks up at the flames. "Wise w-" Inquisitor starts to stay, as Human Shield thunders out of the bus, and past the two swordsmen, carrying the power-shackled Skyscraper over his shoulder. Inquisitor turns as he runs. "I have him." He holds out a hand. The Human Shield jerks and drops Skyscraper till the floor, whilst still upright. Inquisitor walks over. "My apologies, dear lady, for his dropping you. I had to paralyse his nervous system." She rolls over and looks up at him. "Maybe you should be sorry for leaving me behind." He shrugs. "And now we have freed you." "You gotta point." The comic cuts to the present day, as Deep Thought turns away from American Kestrel to the bus, to find it gone. "Where did your teleporter -take- them?" "Heh! Like I'm gonna t- oh." The comic zooms in on Deep Thought, his fish-face angry, the spikes pronounced, the water in his helm frothing wildy, as he holds out a flattened palm, and his eyes turn black. "I am not asking." Kestrel, screams out, clutching his head. The comic cuts to the team's speedster, as Deep Thought's telepathic message appears around her. "Autobahn..." Then the comic cuts to the robot. "Herr Metal. You aren't going to believe this." On a cliff above, Tex appears on a cliff above, the opposite to where the Tyrants were. "Come on, Kes, what're you doin', ah'm at the rendezvou..." Autobahn runs up the cliff, and smacks Texas across the face. He slumps to the floor. "(So what are we going to do, get ourselves a time machine?)" says Autobahn, stood over Texas. The comics cuts to Deep Thought. "(Or find someone who has. I will contact the Director.... hmm. Apparently she and both Planet Titan and Prime are busy right now. Some probably at Prometheus Base. We are on our own. Oh, according to Kestrel's memories, his friend is about to get up. Go and get some shackles... I will mentally restrain him." "(On it)" says Autobahn, and whizzes off. Kestrel looks around, then flies up, to see Holdem on the floor. "Darn, got distracted he flies down, and picks up Texas over his shoulder." A huge shadow casts over him. He looks to see Herr Metal and Deep Thought floating above him. Thought holds a hand to his helmet. "(I will try and keep the cowboy under. Deal with the bird would you?)" "(Affirmative!)" Herr Metal booms. He fires a heat beam, but Kestrel puts his wings around both him and Texas, as the beam blasts harmlessly off them. Deep Thought strains, as Tex's eyes open. "(Damn, resisting...)" Tex stands up, as Kestrel's wings fold away. "Gents, its been a pleasure." He sweeps his hat low. The two disappear. Autobahn whizzes back. "(Gottheshackles!)" She looks around. "(Where'dthey...)" "(He was faster.)" says Deep Thought. Texas and Kestrel appear back on the country road, where the other Tyrants are. "We're here, time to go!" Viral forms out of the bus in electrical form and flies down to Skyscraper. He turns a hand electrical and passes them through her shackles as they fall off. "Gal, you're..." She kisses on the cheek. "Thanks." He grins ear to ear. "Any time." "Where's mah kiss then, lady?" says Holdem hands on hips. "None'a you'd be here without me." Skyscraper walks over to where Texas is, in between where she ended up and the bus. "Oh, obviously I owe you a little more than a kiss then." She punches Holdem across the face. "You left me behind too!" She looks back to Inquisitor. "He at least said sorry." Lava Flow slithers over to the gathering. "Like her already." Grapplor comes round to the back of the police van, tossing guards through the air. Rook looks to Bushfire, and up at the tree, now ablaze, and burning the bear. "No unneccesary death" he says to her. "I can start the fire. Can't stop it." She smiles and shrugs. Rook cuts the tree down, as it collapses on the bear. "Get to Holdem and the others" he orders. Bear-varia tears her way out of the vines, rolls, snuffing the few flames clinging to her, and gets to her feet. "The prisoner! No-!" Inquisitor holds out his hand to her, as she freezes. Rook looks to Holdem. "The heroes are paralysed. Could drop them off somewhere in the present. We are already high up enough on their wanted list now, I don't want them looking for hostages." Holdem shrugs. "Lost the violent streak from earlier then?" "What violent streak?" "When you stabbed that hero in the chest!" Viral calls over. "I..." Rook scratches his head. "Wasn't I unconscious?" "Hahahaah! You hear that, people? The boss can sleep-fight!" Without his mask, the reader and can see a very worried look on Rook's face. End of issue.